Grown Up Christmas List
by tigra.grece
Summary: Songfic POV Ianto , cette petite fic est par rapport a Noel et a ce que Ianto voudrais pour Noel. Mention de Gwen,Rhys,Tosh & Owen . Mais pairing Jack/Ianto


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur

je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement

j'écris comme je parle donc voila...

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en

ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Torchwood - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Pairing : Jack/Ianto

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de "Grown Up Christmas List"

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

**Grown Up Christmas List**

POV Ianto

_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you with childhood fantasies_

_Well, I'm all grown-up now_

_Can you still help somehow?_

_I'm not a child, but my HEART still can dream_

La période de Noël, me rappelle quand j'étais petit et que je m'étais assis sur la jambe du Pere Noël et que je lui disais tout ce que je souhaitais avoir pour noël.

Maintenant j'ai grandi et je ne cesse de pensé a certaines choses que je voudrais.

Je ne suis plus un enfant mais mon cœur rêve toujours de certaines choses quand on voit certaines personnes ou étoiles que je regardais sur mon balcon, en attendant que Jack arrive.

_So here's my lifelong wish_

_My grown-up Christmas list_

_Not for myself, but for a world in need _

**"Il y a des choses que je voudrais pour moi mais également les gens qui me sont proche et qui me tiennent a cœur"** je disais en parlant aux étoiles peut-être en espérant que cela se réalise.

No more lives torn apart

That wars would never start

And time would heal all hearts

Every man would have a friend

That right would always win

And love would never end

This is my grown-up Christmas list

J'espère qu'un jour qu'il y ait moins de guerre, qu'il y ait moins de morts qui nous briseraient le cœur, que certaines choses pourrait guérir les blessures ou les cœurs meurtris. Que tout le monde est un ami sur qui comptait et que l'amour n'ai pas de fin.

**"J'aimerais que Tosh & Owen puisse être ensemble réellement, que Gwen & Rhys soient heureux même avec Torchwood, que je puisse resté vivant encore longtemps pour pouvoir être avec Jack et lui dire a chaque fois que je suis content de l'avoir dans ma vie et que je l'aimerais toujours"**

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?_

_Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth_

**"C'est peut être une illusion du fait que je crois encore en certaines choses et car je suis encore jeune.**

**Mais peut-être qui sait cela pourrait se réalise"**

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal our hearts_

_Every man would have a friend_

_That right would always win_

_And love would never end_

Je rentrais dans l'appartement et regardait le sapin qui était au milieu de la salle de séjour, ou j'avais mis tous les cadeaux.

Pendant ce temps je finissais de préparé le repas et de mettre la table.

Et j'espérais que cette année Noël se passe sans problème dans le monde et qu'on puisse être tranquille.

_This is my grown-up Christmas list_

_This is my only lifelong wish_

_This is my grown-up Christmas list_

J'ai dit une dernière chose a l'étoile **"J'aimerais que Jack rentre plus tôt et qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il ne reparte pas vite car il se passe quelque chose dans le monde. J'espère qu'il passera la nuit avec moi, puis le lendemain et peut-être les jours suivant qui suivent."**

Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose mais c'est un vœux qui voudrais que cela se réalise.

Et c'est alors que je n'entendis pas le bruit de la porte et que Jack vienne me prendre dans mes bras et me dise **"Joyeux Noël, Ianto. Je suis ici pour aussi longtemps que tu le veux, car je veux être avec toi"**

Je me retournais et je voyais son regard qui sourirais moi aussi je sourirais.

Quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait être avec moi, j'ai eu encore un sentiment de bonheur ou je lui dit** "Je veux également être avec toi, tout le temps."**

Il m'embrassait avec passion comme pour me dire je ne te quitte pas, je reste avec toi, je t'aime. Même si il ne disais pas les mots, rien que le baiser puis les paroles qui m'a dit puis sa présence me rend heureux.

Un de mes vœux a été réalisé. Un de mes rêves de Noël a été réalisé.

END


End file.
